Witch hunt!: AusHun Verson
by SeeUChan 3
Summary: Elizabeta is new in town and falls in love with prince Rodrick. Her secret is that she is a witch. Her problem is that there is a priest in the two who also likes him. what will happen? WARNING: This is my First fan fiction! This story is based off of the vocaloid song of the same name. Human names are used in this story! HungaryXAustriaXFem!Prussia. Rate T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first actual fanfic so pleas be nice to me! This story is based off of the song "Witch hunt" By Kagamine Rin/Len, Megurine luka, Kaumi gackupo and hatsune miku . Read and review!  
_

Witch hunt

Chapter 1

As Elizabeta approached the town she would be staying in for a while, she happened to be very nervous. "What if they treat me like they did in the last town..." she thought. She walked into the town and strolled along trying not to make contact with anyone. For elizabeta life was hard. Elizabeta was a witch. She stopped for a minute to look at a beautiful pink rose bush. She took a rose in her hands and sniffed into it. While she was handling the flower Her green headpiece flew off into the wind. "Oh no! "She said starting to run after it. But stopped after a minute and started to walk back to the bush. Then she felt a tap on her back. "Excuse me is this yours?" the voice said. Elizabeta turned around to see a slightly taller man than her with purple eyes and black hair with a curl sticking up . "Thank you..." she said smiling and taking her headpiece. "What is your name?" the man asked. "Eizabeta..Eilzabeta headervy.."she said and curtseyed. "Eizabeta..Hum..What a pretty name." he said smiling and blushing. "I'm Roderick..." he said. "Roderick…You don't mean prince Roderick do you?" she asked the man. "Yes.."he said hoping that she wasn't a fangirl. "Oh where are my manners!" she said getting ready to curtsy but was stopped by him."You don't have to.."he said as she stud her back up. The couple talked for a while and fell more and more in love."I must be going can I meet you again tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure! Ill be here!" she said waving the man off. Elizabeta also walked off and didn't notice that she was being watched. Another girl around the corner was crying about what she heard. "He will be mine.."she said holding her cross necklace and running into the town church and ran to the altar "Rodrick will be.." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys!

Thanks for your awesome reviews! Just to let you guys know right now I think juchlen is going to be a bit OOC so just warning you guys now… I deiced that this story was going to be a 3-parter so yeah a special chapter for the end!.. Anyway you guys know I don't own anything except the story so here we go!

Witch hunt!

Chapter 2

As Roderick sat in his garden he was thinking of elizaveta. Her pretty brown hair and green eyes. "Roderick! The priest is her to see you!" one of his guards said. "Let her in.." he said still in thought. "Roddy!" The woman yelled and glomped the man. "Priestess juchlen! Let me go!" he said squirming around. "Sorry.."She said and leted go of the prince. "Well? What is it he said.." and looked at the priestess. "I'm worried about you roddy…"she said and looked down with her white hair falling down to her face. "Why? I'm fine, Elizaveta is fine-" Roderick started to say until he was stopped "That's why.."she said. "Elizaveta is a …Witch" she said looking back up and holding her cross. Roderick's eyes widened and juchlen handed him the sheet. It said this: WANTED! Eilzabeta heredery for $10,000 DEAD. "Dead.."rodrick said sadly and disappointed that she dint tell him. "Should I send to guards for her or should my awesome self go.." she said smirking. "No that wont be necessary… she is coming by later on. Ill take care of her.." he said starting to walk away "And..Your not awesome.." he said. "Yes I am!." she said "But what is the plan?" she asked. Roderick walked back to her and kissed her cheek. "You will see.." he said and walked away. Juchen bushed and smirked. The wanted poster happened to be a fake. "I knew he would.."she said and walked in the other direction.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Lon time no see! Well here is the new chappie! Enjoy the finale!

Witch Hunt

Chapter 3

Elizabeta was waiting in the same spot Rodrick had met her. It was sunset. As she looked at the sunset she though of Roderick. She sighed. Sadly she didn't what was about to happen. As elizabeta was looking as the setting sun, roderrick was standing behind her with a sword. He put the sword around elizabeta's hair and cuted it. Eilzabeta tunred and looked at him sadly and disappointed. "Roderick..You cuted my hair!" she said feeling her newly cuted hair. "Your under arrest Eilzabeta Heradervy For witchcraft!" A guard said as two others tided her up. The pushement..DEATH!' Elizabeta felt the tears rolling down her face as she was carried away. She looked at Roderick one last time before the took her around a corner. Juchlen Walk from behind him and said "Good job roddy!.."she said and ruffled his head and quickly pushed her away. "What have I done.." He said looking down. "A good thing!" juchlen said and placed her hand on his shoulder. Roderrick quickly pushed her away again and ran off towards the plaza where they were going to burn elizabeta. Juchlen followed after him. Everyone who lived in the town was there to see the burning. Roderick stopped in the plaza and saw elizabeta tied to a cross and being carried. Roderick was horrified by what he saw. After they place her cross in the batch of wood, Juchlen was standing next to her cross with a burning stick and threw it in the bundle of sticks around elizaveta's cross. Rodrick was shocked at juchlen and looked angry. Elizabeta was crying her eyes out as the fire got nearer and nearer. And right before the fire got to her toes. Elizabeta grew black wings and disappeared. The only thing that remained was her cross and many black feathers flying in the air. Roderick held his hand out as a black feather landed in his hand.

The End


End file.
